


One Last Time

by omilymeers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: Skye never wanted to see Grant again, but when she does, she didn't expect to see him like this.





	

The zombie apocalypse was nothing like the tv shows showed. Sure there were zombies, and they could somewhat run, but that was the end of the similarities.   
The actual apocalypse was so much worse. All the gas had run out, so cars no longer ran, running water was non existent after the first few weeks, and food had been getting harder and harder to find since the beginning. But this would have to be the worst thing yet.  
Finding Grant wasn't something I necessarily wanted, and I wouldn't have wanted to find him like this.   
“Hello Skye,” he purred, still finding a way to look sexy, as he had. He was all high cheekbones, dark eyes and hair, and tan skin. His hair had grown a bit since seeing him last, and he had a bit of stubble, but that just seemed to enhance his already good looks.  
“You look like shit,” I said, trying not to let the sadness show in my voice. I never wanted this for anyone, least of all Grant.  
He smirked. “You look good, all things considered,” he said, and seemed almost genuine about it, which hadn't been very common when we were together.  
I had changed more than him since the last time I had seen him. I had cut my dark hair short, my Asian skin had finally tanned after years burning, and I had gain some muscle, just enough to be noticeable.  
I laughed slightly, not knowing how he could still be flirty in a time like this, I could hardly remember the last time I had flirted with someone, and all things considered, it was probably with him.  
“So what happened to you?” I question, not knowing how much time I had. How much time I had left with him.  
He took a deep breath. “A zombie finally got me. Managed to kill it, but it got me first.”  
I scoffed. “I told you it would happen to you.”  
“At least I got to see you one last time,” he shrugged.  
I shuttered. Last. The word I had begun to hate. “Don't say that,” I had whispered, no longer being able to look him in the eye.  
“Say what? That I get to see you one last time?” he questions, knowing that he’s hitting a nerve.   
“Yes!” I exclaim, not knowing how he can be so casual.  
He smiled slightly. “You’re one of the last things I’m going to be able to see. I’m going to die happy.”  
“How can you say that? You were so mad the last time you saw me, so was I,” I whispered, regretting everything that I said that night.  
“What do you mean you’re leaving?” I raged. I could hardly believe my ears. Leaving? What was he thinking? We couldn’t just leaving everyone.  
“I mean what I said. Garrett has a safe house set up in Colorado. He said I could use it,” Grant shrugged.  
I flinched. “When did you see Garrett?” I questioned.   
Garrett and I didn't have an easy relationship. After finding out how he had left Grant in the wood for ‘training’ without any supplies when he was younger for months, I never wanted to hear from him again. He had also attacked a friend of mine, Leo, once. Leo had ended up with a broken log and Garrett had said it was by accident. After that I had gone as far to threaten his life if he had ever gotten near Leo, Grant or myself again.  
“A few days ago. Just before we moved our camp,” Grant said.  
“He was here?” I hissed, growing madder by the second.  
Grant leaned against a tree, shrugging in response.  
My fists clenched. It took all I had not to punch Grant. “How could you let him be near us? After what happened last time.”  
“You mean Leo’s leg? That was years ago. All in the past I suspected, especially with everything happening now.”  
“All in the past? Leo’s leg was hurt! How can you even say something like that?”  
“Well I just did.”  
“It’s not a joking madder!”  
“I know it's not, you’re just so tense.”  
I round on him, pushing him into the tree. “Oh course I’m tense! I’m fucking livid! How could you think it was okay to let that monster near us?”  
He rolled his eye.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve completely changed,” I asked, hardly recognizing the man in front of me anymore.  
“Well zombies happened. Then I realized that I can’t keep you safe with these people around.”  
“These people? They’re our family Grant. They’re not just someone you can ditch to save yourself.”  
“They’re not my family. They’re yours.”  
“Well you’re family to them,” I said.  
“Doesn’t matter. I’m leaving in the morning, and you can come or stay,” he fumed.  
I was speechless. Leaving my family, or losing Grant. My little messed up family. My adoptive parents, Phil and Melinda who had taken me in when no one would, my adoptive sister Jemma, who seemed to be the sunshine in the darkness, and her fiance Leo, who seemed to be the only one with hope what the entire world didn’t have zombies. Or lose Grant. My rock, my boyfriend, my everything. The choice would seem obvious to anyone else, but I couldn’t see myself being completely happy either way.  
“I can’t,” I cried. I could hardly get the words out. Almost all of anger had disappeared, all that was left was shock.  
“Well you have to,” Grant said, towering over me.  
The choice seemed almost obvious choice to me at that moment. I had to stay with my family. They had been with me before all of this, and none of them had done this to me. None of them had managed to scare me.  
“I’m staying I can’t leave them,” I whispered.  
“See you later then,” Grant said, turning his back and going to leave.  
I was shocked. Not even trying to get me to go? “Not even going to try and convince me to go with you?”  
“Why should I? Not going to convince you to anyways,” he said, shrugging again.  
“Then stay, we can pretend this never happened.”  
“I’m not staying, I’ve made up my mind.”  
“I can’t fucking believe you. You’re such an ass.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
“Fuck you Grant Ward. I never want to see you again.”  
“You’ll never have to if you’re lucky enough.”  
“Should have listen to Jemma when she said to date that doctor friend of her’s.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
“Just leave.”  
And he did.  
Those where the last things I said to him before this.  
“You were more mad mad then me,” Grant responded.  
I looked at him. “Why weren't you mad?” I questioned. It had been something that had bothered me for a long time, but was something that I had to push to the back of my mind.  
“I didn’t want to be mad at you the last time I saw you.”  
“Why not?”  
“I wanted to remember the good things, you happy. You made it kind of hard,” he joked.  
I sat down next to him. “Did you know I would be here?”  
“No. I’ve been following your group for a bit, making sure you were safe. That all were. I didn’t realize that you still had a tendency to wander off.”  
“Some habits I can’t seem to break. I still say bang when I pull the trigger,” I joked, for what seems like the first time in months.  
Grant let out a small chuckle. I could tell I was running out of time to be with him. I layed my head on his shoulder, wanting to soak in the last few minutes I would have with him.  
“I got something for you, before this all went down,” Grant said. He kissed to top of my head, something that I wasn’t expecting, then reaching into his pocket. When I saw what was in his hang I knew exactly what it was.  
I was an engagement ring.  
It had a large diamond on the center with a simple gold band.  
“I was planning on proposing at the barbecue. The one that was going to be that Sunday. But since it all went down on the Friday, I chickened out. Hunter said i was a pussy for chickening out.”  
“He would say that,” I giggled.  
“Will you?”  
“Yes.”  
He slipped the ring on my finger, and I turned so I could kiss him lightly on the lips.  
I rested my forehead against his, soaking in the last few minutes of piece.  
Time passed quicker than I would have liked, and soon it was time.  
“Will you do it?” he asked, a few tears running down his face.  
I knew tears were running down my face, and I nodded.  
I pressed my lips to his one last time before pulling back.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
I held his hand as I pulled the trigger.  
After, I could hardly believe what I had done.  
I had cried into Grants shirt for a long time after. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. I didn’t really care though. The love of my life was dead, and it had taken me up until then to realize that I did love him.  
But in the gun was still there, and there was one last bullet.   
A way to be with Grant.  
A way to be with Melinda and all our friends who we had lost along the way.  
There was still Jemma, Leo, Phil and other people who we had met along the way.  
Others who I would miss.  
Jemma my sister and sunshine, who had always seen the glass as half full, even now. Who seemed to have all the answers to every question in the world. One of the smartest people I knew.  
Leo, who had all the hope in the world, and wouldn’t let anything or anyone bring him down. He was the other smartest person I knew.  
Phil who saved me at one of my darkest times, who adopted me with Melinda, and made me fell loved, something that I hadn’t felt before them.  
But I knew in my heart what I had to do.  
When I finally made a decision, it almost seemed wrong, but I couldn’t come to regret it when I pulled the trigger, and it was next to my temple.  
I knew that I would be with Grant.  
And could have our happy ending.


End file.
